


Matter to you

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: laurel has to wear a dress for a mission and then a man tries to hit on her and she ends the mission feeling really drained and shitty and then dinah takes care of her
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Matter to you

"How's everyone doing?" Dinah asked through comms. A chorus of "in position"s came through, followed by Laurel who said, "I'm deeply uncomfortable."

"Are you in position?" Dinah replied.

"Yes," Laurel grumbled. "I can't believe I'm wearing a dress. This should be illegal, women fought for the right to wear pants decades ago."

"Laur I know you hate it, but let's just get this mission done and then you can change, okay?"

"Fine," Laurel grumbled.

Then she switched the channel on her comm. "Noah can I wear your jacket?" she asked.

Noah- being gender fluid and currently having a no titty day (his words for a day when he felt masculine and used he/him pronouns)- was the only canary in a suit thanks to the gendered dress code of the event they were attending. Well, attending was a strong word for it- really they were infiltrating.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We're not supposed to know each other, remember?" Noah said.

Laurel sighed. "You're right. Good job standing up to me," she mumbled.

Then she clicked off and let out a quiet sigh. She checked her watch. Only 48 more minutes of mingling left before they could get what they came for and leave.

The man who'd been watching Laurel from across the room sidled up to her. He had poorly slicked back light brown hair, an expensive looking suit, and boat shoes. Fucking boat shoes.

"Hey sexy, can I get you a drink?" he asked.

'Hard pass. Absolutely fucking not. Never in a million years.' Laurel thought to herself.

"No thank you," she said.

"I know you won't regret it," he replied with a condescending smirk.

Laurel walked away.

40 minutes later and he was still chasing her around the party. She wanted to break his nose so fucking bad.

\---

When she got back to her and Dinah's apartment she fell face first onto the couch with a groan.

Dinah let her wallow for a few moments, but then pulled her up when she showed no sign of moving.

"You'll feel better when you get out of the dress," Dinah said.

"Too much work," Laurel complained, her arms hanging limply by her sides.

"Can I help you then?" Dinah asked.

Laurel grunted in affirmative and Dinah rolled her eyes.

She dug through Laurel's bag for a pair of pajamas and then crossed behind her to drag the zipper down her back. Her thumb slowly slid down Laurel's smooth skin with the zipper and she swore she felt Laurel shiver at the sensation.

Dinah crossed in front of Laurel to help her step out of the dress and then reached around her to undo her bra. She made a conscious effort to look only at Laurel's face as she helped her into her pajamas.

Then she burrito rolled Laurel into a blanket and held her as they laid together on the couch.

Laurel was so drained that she fell asleep quickly. Dinah stayed up as long as she could, trying to memorize the way it felt to be so close to Laurel that she could feel her heartbeat.

"I love you," she whispered into Laurel's ear.

Laurel shifted a little. "I love you too," she mumbled tiredly.

Dinah's face broke out into a wide smile and stayed that way until she fell asleep.


End file.
